


FMAB - Pairings and General

by Lyson



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Elricest, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Slash, ed/mello fma deathnote xover, sibling incest (non explicit), youngest ed is 16 (non explicit)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: I have other art threads in other fandoms, so I'm posting one for my FMAB stuff. Some of these are super old since I was drawing in this fandom years ago already and the quality is shabby compared to my new stuff, but I hope to do some proper new FMA stuff soon. Some are newer, they will be varied but mostly pairings. I have other non-pairing FMAB art, which can be viewed on my DA page or my Tumblr.Many of my FMA drawings were done for fanfiction (some my own)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start with something hastily done, but newest.  
Still my FMA OTP <3 Ed/Roy
> 
> If you like my stuff, feel free to share it around! :D You can also find me on le  
[Deviantart](http://lyson.deviantart.com/)  
[Tumblr](http://liesinpain.tumblr.com/)  
[Art Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lysonpainart/)  



	2. Let Me Show You Where It Hurts Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art I did for an old fic of mine;  
[Let Me Show You Where It Hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627648/chapters/1134126)  


**PART 1**

**PART 2**

** **


	3. Skin Ticket Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for my fic :  
[Skin Ticket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565346/chapters/1011433)  
All of these pictures were done years apart lol. As I'm sure is obvious by how different they are.

**PART 1**

** **

**PART 2**


	4. Elric Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some family pieces


	5. Art For Built For Sin Fanfic Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These pieces were drawn for the Ed/Al Fanfiction Series written by Phenobarbital.   
You can read this intense fanfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/41780)  



	6. Edward/Winry Mixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of the EdWin I've drawn, again, years apart.


	7. Ed/Ling and Edward and Ling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personal liked pairing as friends or slash


	8. Ed/Roy Kiss




	9. You've Got The Right Stuff Ficart FMA/DeathNote Xover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my one shot of the same title:   
[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354429/)  



	10. Ed/Roy (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old one.


	11. I love you, however... (Ficart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my fic of the same name: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677918/chapters/1241880)  


**PART 1**

**PART 2**


	12. General (Ed/Alfons FMA 2004 anime | Ed and Al FMA 2004 anime | Group Pics Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mix of general pics


	13. Mixed Edward Elric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mix of Edward pics from various different years.


	14. Mixed Roy




	15. Ed/Roy Kiss 2




	16. INCREDULITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this bastard going to kiss me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn’t decide which pairing to draw. So, then I took the same reference image and drew all three of my fave pairings EVER, and I tried to capture the mood and feel and colour scheme of each pairing dynamic (as I see them). Not sure I managed that, but I did this fairly quickly, so eh, it’s fine.
> 
> This is RoyEd, the other two are  
[Spideypool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377944/chapters/50103551)  
[Hannigram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489038/chapters/50103548)  



	17. Ed/Roy (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old stuff I forgot I had saved on my hard drive. This is adult Ed btw. Post Manga/Anime  
And I clearly forgot to draw Roy's abdomen scar HAHA!


End file.
